Call of the Soul:Sisters and Pirates
by ShadowsWing
Summary: A romatice re-write of the first movie filled with action and fun.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_Prologue_:

The call is made

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me." Two young girls sang. They were sisters and the daughters of the new governor of Port Royal and on their way to their new home. A man behind them grabbed their shoulders,

"None of that." he said.

"That's enough Mr. Gibbs." Said a Captain by the name of James Norrington.

"But…" The girl on the right said, her hair was a light brown her blue eyes shinning like stars.

"No, mind Captain Norrington." The Governor said.

"But we think it would be exciting to see a pirate." The other one said her hair was an even lighter shade of brown.

"I know…That's what worries me."

"Look!" The first girl exclaimed. "Their, there's a boy in the water!"

"Man over board!" Someone yelled. They pulled in.

"Thank you Christine." He father said, " Will you look after him, see he has all he needs?"

"Yes father." She went over to the boy telling Elizabeth (Her sister) that she'd catch up with her later. The boy had dark brown hair and a kind face, could it be? He seemed so familiar, and so…she didn't know how to explain this new feeling bursting in her heart. All she knew was that this stranger, this boy had to be her other half, the only one who could complete her.

"I heard your soul across the sea." She sang in a lovely child's voice. "I can't believe this moments come, there's so much I want to say, now that I've found you, can you forgive me if I feel this way? We just met, tell me that's okay…"

"Christine! They need you below!" Norrington said.

"Your sister will take over." Her father said.

"Yes sir." Christy said and walked away reluctantly, now light hearted that she had found her other half.

_Chapter 1_

_Captain Jack Sparrow:_

Christine sat up to the sounds of Elizabeth waking. It had been 8 years sense that day, and not one had passed without Christine remembering that one moment.

"Lizz why are you up so early." She asked.

"Oh, sorry Christy didn't sleep well."

"Elizabeth! Christine!" Their father called. "May I come in?"

"Just one moment!" Lizz called hiding the pendent she wore. Christy rolled her eyes; she never could understand that part of her sister.

Their father came in, "Still in bed at this hour?"

Christy nodded to him smiling wile to maids came in carrying packages. "I have something for you." He said. The boxes opened to revel a cream and blue dresses.

"May we inquire of the occasion?" Lizz asked after a glance at Christy.

"Does a father need a occasion to spoil his two daughters?"

Christy rolled her eyes as they stepped behind screens. There was silence then, "I had hoped you'd ware them to Captain Norrington's ceremony."

Christy poked her head out from behind the screen and said, " I knew it!"

"Komendor Norrington." There was an intake of breath. " Elizabeth, Christine, how's it coming?"

"Hard to say." Lizz said gasping.

"I hear it's the latest fashion in London."

"We'll women in London must have learned not to breathe." Lizz finished.

Finally they were ready to leave. They went down stairs and found a pleasant surprise.

"Will!" Christy exclaimed.

Will smiled, "Miss. Swann and Miss. Swann."

Christy rolled her eyes, her and Will had spent a lot of time together, even if he only had eyes for Elizabeth, and had become good friends. Christy was even helping him try to get Lizz's attention.

He winked at her.

"How many times have we told you call us by our names?!" Lizz asked kindly.

"Just one last time Miss. Swann, as always." Will said, only Christy saw the love in his eyes, it cut her to the heart. Luckily she was able to hold her self in.

"Mr. Turner." Lizz said walking away. Christy shrugged at him and followed her sister and father to their carriage.

Later after the ceremony, James came over. "Elizabeth, may I have a word?" Christy smiled encouragingly and gave her a nudge toward James and watched as they walked away. They made a cute couple, she had to admit. And he was an a nice man, next to Will she could see her self marrying him, but once again she was pushed to the side by Lizz. That was the only thing about her sister that she envied. Was the love Will so dearly wanted to give her.

After she had thought that Lizz fell over the edge. "LIZZ!" Christy ran down to the docks and looked desperately for her sister. A little later, that felt like forever to Christy, a mans head appeared and he had Lizz. Christy let out the breath she'd been holding. He wore a red bandanna and dreadlocks. They were drug back under the water. Another heartbeat later the man had put Lizz on the docks at her feet. The guards took over, "No, breathing, no breathing."

"Move!" The man said and cut the corset handing it to a man wile Lizz choked up water. Their father and James came over.

"Arrest him!"

"Father! Komendor! Do you intened to kill my rescuer?" Lizz asked incredulous.

"I believe a thanks are in order." James said unhappily holding out his hand.

The man took to reluctantly. James pulled his sleeve up to revel a "P" that had been branded on his arm. "Had a brush with the east India trading company, pirate?" Without waiting for an answer he pulled the sleeve higher, "Well, well, well Jack Sparrow is it."

"Captain." Jack said.

"I don't see your ship Captain." James said curtly.

"I'm in the market, as it were." Jack said giving him a half grin.

Christy stifled a laugh as the irons were put on Jack. Lizz ran up to James, "You can't! He saved my life."

"One good deed isn't enough to redeem a man of a life time of wickedness." James told her.

"But it seems enough to condemn him." Jack retorted.

"Indeed."

Christy decided to step in, "Father please, he did save Lizz, why not let him off this once."

They finished with Jack. "Finally." He said and put the chain of the irons around her neck saying, "I knew one of you would warm up to me, Christine, it is Christine?"

"Its Miss. Swann to you!" Lizz yelled.

"Ah, Komendor, my effects please, and my hat. Miss. Swann if you'd be so kind." Jack asked as his effects were put in her arms.

Christy smiled raising an eyebrow. She put his hat on and then the rest, she tightened his belt very tight, if he could play with her she could play with him. "Easy on the boos love."

Christy laughed, "Your despicable."

"Sticks and stones love, I saved Lizzy's life over their, you saved mine, were square." He turned her back around and she said in an amused voice,

"Yea think?"

"Gentlemen…ladies, this is the day you will always remember as the day you almost coat…Captain Jack…Sparrow!" He thrust Christy into the arms of her father grabbed a rope unleashed it bringing a canon down and swung around.

"NOW WILL YOU SHOOT HIM?!" The governor shouted.

"Open fire!" Christy could here Jack yell faintly and saw him jump onto a bridge and run for dear life.

Later found Christy and Lizz in their room. "Tell me again were your going." Lizz said as she watched Christy dressing behind a screen. Christy stepped out now in a plain cotton dress, "I've told you, I'm going to Will's. I told him I'd help him out today at the shop. Cover me will you?"

"Again?!" Lizz demanded, "Pretty soon you'll be as good as him!"

Christy laughed, what lizz didn't know was that she spent time their because it was the only time she got alone with Will and he was the only one who truly understood her. Their was only one thing that she couldn't tell him and that was that she loved him, that was it. "I highly doubt it… Will you please relax?!"

"Oh, come on Christy your day has been as hard as mine if not harder, take a brake I'm begging you."

Christy rolled her eyes at this, "Please, that was nothing, now if you'll excuse me." She went silently down the stairs leaving Lizz very confused.

"Hey Will!" Christy yelled, no one answered, "Hum, must not be back yet." Just then the door opened and Will came in,

"Oh, hi Christy. I thought I heard your voice." His eyes suddenly clouded confused, "What?" He asked moving past her.

She turned around, "What is it Will?"

He merely went over to soothe the donkey that seemed very distressed.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know," he said moving over to his teacher, "Right were I left you." He turned around and saw his hammer, "Not were I left you."

"Will." Christy said looking at a hat she had suddenly recognized and smiled, "I know who it is." Will put out his hand to take the hat but a sword came and slapped him making him move away and face his opponent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

_Not More Pirates:_

Jack Sparrow stood there. "Its you…the one they're hunting." Will told him, "I've never met a pirate."

"Then I'd hate to put a black mark on your record." Jack said taking his hat and putting it on his head. He started to walk away but Will grabbed a sword and pointed it at Jack who spun on his heal.

"You think this wise, boy?" Jack asked him, "Crossing blades with a grape."

"You threatened Miss.Swann." Will said very seriously. Christy turned to him,

"Um…Will…" But he wasn't listening. Something wasn't right, Will never called her Miss. Swann unless her father was around. That didn't fit, did he misunderstand or did he get false news?

Jack looked at her grinned his half grin, "Only a little." They began. Christy loved the idea of Will fighting for her but knew that wasn't true.

"You know what your doing, I'll give you that." Jack was saying. "But how's your foot work? If I step here?" Swords clashed, "Good now I step again."

Christy rolled her eyes, she hated being on the side lines so she grabbed her sword that she keep there and coat Jack's back swing with the force of two pigeons took flight. "How's your foot work?" Jack raised an eyebrow and continued to fight both of them.

Will lost his sword and merely grabbed another. "Who makes all these?" Jack asked.

"I do!" Will said, "And I practice eat with them three hours a day!"

"You need to find your self a girl mate." Jack said. They fought a bit more then he continued, "Or maybe its you've already found one and are incapable of wowing such strong emotions…your not a unic are you?"

Will smiled slightly, "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"

"Ah." Jack said as Christy dropped out staring at Will. Jack hadn't done anything to him and Will was prepared to kill him. The fight lasted a while and took them all over the shop, even into the rafters. Christy could barley stop laughing it looked so ridiculous. Soon they swung down, Jack had lost his sword so he grabbed a bag that held red sand, blew it in Will's face and kicked his sword away pulling a pistol on him.

"You cheated." Will said.

"Pirate…"But they never found out what a pirate was, the soldiers were trying to get in. "Move."

"No, I will not just move aside and let you escape."

"Please move."

"No! I won't mearly stand aside and let you escape."

Jack cocked his pistol, "This shot is not meant for you."

Will looked at him confused when suddenly Jack fell over on his face and will's teacher stood there with a broken rum bottle in his hand and the sailors streamed in. James stopped in front of Jack. Christy laughed then cursed her big mouth as James looked at her. "Thank you Mr. Brown." He said turning back to Jack, "You've helped in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty sir." He said as Will raised an eyebrow.

"This is the day we will always remember as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped…Take him away, Miss. Swann if you'd come with me."

Christy grimaced and mouthed, "I'm sorry." to Will as she passed.

Back at home Christy got the same old lecture from her father about governors daughters hanging around poor black smiths. Afterward she was sent to her room with Lizz.

"So?" She demanded.

"So…What?" Christy asked her.

"What happened?"

"Oh, that pirate showed up at the shop, Will fought him, James came in and hauled Jack away also taking me home and telling father where I'd been." Christy decided to leave out that she fought Jack to; her sister was already on a tight leash as it was.

"Good." Lizz said. Christy didn't respond, she didn't agree but it wasn't something to get in a fight over. She didn't get her sisters resentment toward Jack; he saved her life and did nothing to her. What had happened to the sister that would play pirates at the docks with her? Were they truly that different? She sat down next to her, "So, what now?"

"Want to play truth or dare?" Liz suggested.

"Why not? Truth or dare!?"

"No me first, I chose the game, truth or dare?"

Christy considered for a moment then said slowly, "Dare."

"Fine, party pooper, mmmmmmmm, oh I dare you to yell out the window."

Christy looked at her, "Okay, that's not hard." She yelled out the window, but not very loudly.

"Oh come on that was pathetic." Lizz told her.

"You didn't say how loud. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I'm not afraid of a question or two." Lizz said teasingly.

"Glad to here it, I'll start easy. What did James ask or tell you this morning when he pulled you away?"

Lizz looked as if she was trying to find a loophole then gave in, "Oh, fine, he asked me to marry him."

Christy smiled, "Lizz! Really? That's great!" Then her face fell, "What you say?"

Lizz smiled, "Oh I didn't answer, that's kinda when I fell over."

"Oh, well that ruined the moment." Christy said a little bumbed, she had always liked James and thought that he was really good for Lizz or even her if Will wouldn't pay any attention.

"Yeah…But I don't mind, I mean he's nice and all but…I don't know if he's really my type."

Christy sighed, "You sure? I always thought you liked him."

"I used to, but he's to stiff and orderly."

Christy had to stifle a laugh at this, with the way Lizz was acting lately it was funny to here her call someone stiff and orderly. "What ever flouts your boat."

Suddenly the lights flickered and went out. Christy and Lizz exchanged looks then went outside for a better look. There was cannon fire now mixed with muffled screams. A knock on the door made them turn around, the butler made for the door, "No don't!" They yelled, but it was to late, Christy ran for the nearest window as the door was opened and a gunshot sounded in the house. She hoped Lizz was behind her and safe.

Will stood in his shop hammering his anger out on a sword he was shaping. He couldn't get Christy out of his brain, this often happened after she left, but tonight it was really bad. Seeing her fight that pirate with the moves he'd taught her. The way her eyes shined and danced in the light. He shook his head to clear it. He knew he loved Elizabeth but…then why did he feel this way. He looked outside, something didn't feel right. He grabbed his sword and ax, something was wrong…very wrong. Outside the town was a wreck. Buildings were on fire, holes were in every building and there were holes in every building. Pirates were everywhere! Will through his ax at a man who was chasing a screaming woman. Direct hit, he ran over and garbed his ax but another pirate put a hook around his neck, "Say good by."

A cannon ball hit the sign above him; Will ducked so it hit the pirate. "Good-bye." He said and walked off. He ran into the pirate who had been chasing the woman, but it couldn't be …could it? Will cocked his head and looked down there was a grenade at his feet he stepped back but it was a dud. Will smiled but someone behind him hit him over the head so he blacked out.

Next day he woke to Christy's face above his. "Nice of you to come back to the land of the living."

Will's eyes widened, " The pirates have Elizabeth!"

"I know." Christy said.

Will got up, "Well come on!"

"Come on were?"

"To get help!" Will said grabbing her hand and led her to her fathers study.

"They have her! They have Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed when he entered.

"Mr. Mertil, please remove this man." James said not looking up from the map he was poring over.

"If you have any information conserving my daughter," The governor said, " Please share it." Will fell silent.

"That pirate," One of the soldiers said, "Jack Sparrow, he talked about the Pearl." "Mentioned it as more he did." The other put in.

"Make a deal with him!" Will said jumping at the opportunity.

"No, "James said in board voice, "I don't make deals with petty criminals."

Will threw his ax into the table angrily, "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" He yelled.

James stood looking at the ax for a moment then removed it and led Will outside himself. Christy followed not wanting to be told to stay, go home or worse, be escorted home.

"Don't make the mistake to think you are the only one here who cares about Elizabeth." James was telling an unbelieving Will. James went back inside and Christy took his place.

"What now?" She asked.

"Now? Now we pay a visit to Captain Jack Sparrow." Will said walking in the direction of the jail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Chapter 3:_

_Common Sense_

Christy followed Will to Jack's cell, "Jack Sparrow!"

"Aye?" Jack asked looking up from his position on the floor. Christy couldn't help but smile when she noticed the broken bone logged into the lock. Their pirate friend had tried to pick his lock.

"Your familiar with that Ship the Black Pearl?" Will asked all his attention on the man before him.

"I've heard of it." Jack said casually laying back down.

"Were does it make birth?"

"Were does it make birth?" Jack asked incredulously sitting back up. " Have you not heard the stories?" Silence.

"That would be a no." Christy said in a sarcastic voice.

"Does she follow you everywhere?" Jack asked annoyed as Christy rose an eyebrow, Jack waved his hand in a drunken way, "Anyway, Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail to the dreaded island of Ildamenwarta (sorry I have no idea how to spell it.), that can not be found, unless you already know were it is."

"It's a real ship so it must be a real place were is it?" Will asked earnestly.

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Will said looking defeated.

"And you want to sell Barbossa your soul?"

"Never." Jack waited for an answer, "They took Miss. Swann." Will finally alleged.

Jack looked at Christy looking confused then he shook it off turning back to Will and said in an amused tone, "Oh so it is that you've found a girl! But sorry mate your on your own, I see no prophet in it for me."

Will looked at the cells professionally, "I helped build these cells. These are half barrow hinges. With the right amount of leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free."

Jack looked at Will like he'd never met him before, "Whats your name?"

"Will Turner."

"Oh and that would be short for William I imagine. Nice strong name," Jack gave him a strange look, "No doubt a name for your father, aye?"

"Yes." Will said looking at Jack as if he wanted to read his mind.

"Well Mister Turner, I've changed me mind, I swear on pain of death that if you spring me from this cell I Will take you to Barbossa and your bonny lass."

Christy rose an eyebrow, she wasn't sure she liked the idea of her sister being called a 'bonny lass'.

Will popped the door off, "Hurry, someone would have heard that."

"Not without my effects." Jack said grabbing his stuff and plopping his hat on his head.

Soon after the escape they were outside and hiding under a bridge waiting for a safe time to pass. "Were going to steel a ship?" Will asked then followed his gaze to the Intersepter, "That ship?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Were going to commandeer, commandeer that ship." He turned to them and spoke to Will, "Now one question about your business boy or there's no since in going. What would you do for this girl?"

"I'd die for her!" Will exclaimed causing a spasm of pain to run through Christy's heart. Would Will say let alone do this if she were in Lizz's place?

Jack turned to Christy looking at her expectantly.

"She is my sister." Christy snapped not in the mood to be answer a question like that not to mention save her sister, but Lizz was one of her closest friends no matter what she felt toward her at the moment.

"Oh good no worries then." Jack said looking at Christy with a look like 'What happened to you?'.

Christy rolled her eyes and didn't answer the unspoken question.

Jack continued to look at her until Will cleared his throat looking uncomfortable. "Right Jack continued and motioned them under a boat were they headed next under water.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Christy said rumor cracking her bad mood slightly.

"Its amazing how often thoughs to traits coincide." Jack answered.

They reached the Doughtless and climbed aboard.

"Everyone stay calm." Jack said pulling out his pistol, "were taking over the ship."

"Aye, Avast!" Will said pointing his sword at the crew with Christy beside him. The crew laughed and Jack and Christy turned to Will Christy silently asking him, "What was that?"

Will shrugged looking embarrassed.

"This ship can not be crewed by two men…" The captain began and Christy cleared her throat, he rolled his eyes and continued, "You'll never make it out of the bay."

Jack cocked his pistol and pointed it at the captain's head, "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

They made the crew leave and pretended to head out waiting for the James to take the bait. Christy didn't like deceiving him, he was only trying to do his job, but she had to do this for Lizz… and for something more.

"Here they come." Will said climbing the stairs.

Jack looked over and gave a crooked smile. When the Daughtless was in range the strange trio swung over and cut the crew's ropes and headed out for good this time.

Later in their trip Christy sat next to the weal letting the wind and the smell of the ocean take her away when she heard Will speak from over were he was carefully sharpening his sward. "My mother raised me as a boy, on her own. But when I grew older I left home and went looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked in a far away voice that suggested he wasn't really lessening. Christy however was lessening intently, Will had never told her this before and he told her everything.

Will stood and walked over to him, "Back in Port Royal you gave in because you knew my name, since that's what I wanted I didn't press it. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Jack looked at him as if wondering how much to tell him, "Yeah, I knew him. Probably one of the few that knew him as William Turner, most called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?" Christy and Will mouthed at each other.

"Good man," Jack continued, "Pirate."

Will looked levied, "My father was not a pirate!"

Christy wondered how he could say that, it made since, how else would Jack know his father?

"He was a bloody pirate of scallywag." Jack said turning away from the weal and then back.

Will drew his sward pointing at Jack making Christy roll her eyes, why did men always have to solve everything by fighting?!

"My father was NOT a PIRATE!" Will repeated.

"Put it away son, its not worth you getting beat again."

Will's eyes showed more rage, "You didn't beat me! You ignored the rules of engagement in a fair fight!"

Jack rolled his eyes obviously fed up and turned the wheel sharply. A mast swung over and pulled Will over open ocean leaving him to fight to stay on.

"As long as your just hanging there pay attention," Jack sighed picking up Will's dropped sward, "There are only two rule that matter, what a man can do and what a man can't do."

Christy nodded muttering to herself, "Of course, common since."

"For instance," Jack continued, "I could let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me lonesome."

Christy rolled her eyes at the last bit, of course she was left out!

Jack seemed to hear here silent rant, he turned to her brefly then turned back to Will, "Or, You could except your father was a pirate and a good man, but you can't. So," Jack turned the Wheel back to its original position so Will feel on to the deck with a thump, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack asked flipping Wills sward so the hilt pointed at his chest. Will took it asking, "Tortuga?"

"Aye, Tortuga." Jack answered giving another one of his half grins.

After the little 'show' Will came to sit by Christy. For a while they sat silently staring at the stars that had begun to appear. "Christy?" Will finally asked.

"Yea?"

"I'm really sorry…" he looked down at his hands unable to finish.

"For what?"

He looked into her blue eyes shinning like stars and felt sure for the first time in days, "For not saving Elizabeth, I should have-"

Christy cut him off, "Will, you worry about the silliest things. I don't blame you for Lizz's disappearance. Why would you even think that?"

Will laughed weakly, "I don't know. I just feel that I should have been their to save her."

Christy shook her head, "Will, you can't be in two places at once. If any ones to be blamed its me. I left Lizz behind because I thought she was right behind her!"

"Christy. Don't blame your self-"

"Then don't blame yourself." Christy countered.

Will laughed, "You always know the right thing to say."

Christy smiled, "I know."

Later that night they reached Tortuga. "So this is Tortuga?" Will asked looking around and not looking very impressed.

"Yea, this is Tortuga." Jack answered giving one of his half grins, "I tell yea, if every man were to smell the sweet aroma that is Tortuga then no man would ever feel unloved.

Christy snorted and as she did a lady walked out, "Ah!" Jack called, "Scarlet!" He sauntered up to her and she smacked him and stalked away. Jack shook it out saying, and called out to another woman. "Ellen!"

"Who was she?" Ellen asked angrily.

"What?" Jack put in stupidly. She smacked him harder.

Jack moved his jaw around painfully, "I don't think I disserved that."

Christy didn't even bother to hide her laughter, "Unloved?! Yeah right!"

They walked into a stable were Jack grabbed two buckets and handed one to Will. He tossed water on the man sleeping in the pig pen. Christy wrinkled her nose in disquest as he pulled out his pistol saying, "May the devil visit you in your sleep you slap jawed idiot!" He paused seeing who had woken him, "Myters love! Jack! You know its bad luck to wake a man when he's sleeping."

Jack bent down so he was eye to eye with him, " Ah, luckily I know how to counter it the man who did the waking offers to by the man who was sleeping a drink while lessoning to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Christy looked at Will and shrugged when he mouthed 'what?' at her.

"Ah," the man said, "I'll right about do it."

Jack helped him up and when he was up Will though his bucket full of water on him.

"Blast it I'm already awake!" He yelled.

"That was for the smell." Will answered.

Christy and Jack looked at him thinking then the man nodded agreement. They walked into the bar.

Jack and the man-Gibbs- left them at a table.

Jack sat with Gibbs at a table just out of ear shot of Christy and will. "Tell me Jack," Gibbs asked him taking a gulp of rum, "Whats the nature of this venture your on?"

"I'm going after the Pearl." Jack said simply making Gibbs choke on his rum.

When he had cleared his air pipe Gibbs shook his head, "Jack. It's a fools errand."

"I know were its going to be, "Jack said undaunted, "and I'm gonna take it."

"Prove me wrong! What makes you think Barbassa will give up his ship to you?"

"Lets just say it's a matter of leverage." Jack replied darkly. He moved his head toward the two friends. Gibbs didn't take the hint however. He did it again more pointedly.

"The kids?"

"That is the son of Bill Turner…and friend, but his only son." Jack said grinning.

Gibbs smirked, "Leverage says you, I think I feel a change in the wind says I. I'll find us a crew! Their has to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Take what you can." Jack said rising his glass.

"Give nothing back."

The next day they stood before a line of men and Gibbs was talking. "…every man worth his salt."

Will looked them up and down and leaned in to Jack, "And this is your able bodied crew?" He asked eyebrow raised.

Jack gave him a long look then turned to the man in front of him, "You sailor."

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs put in.

"Mr. Cotton! Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true to the code in almost certain death?" There was nothing but silence. "Mr. Cotton! Answer man."

"Uh, he's a mute sir." Gibbs put in quickly, "Poor devil had his tongue cut out." Cotton opened his mouth reviling nothing but a slimy stump, Jack imitated him sickly, "So we trained the parrot to talk for him." Gibbs finished.

Jack started to walk away then stopped and turned on his face Cotton again, "Mr. Cotton's parrot. Same question."

"Raw! We need new sails!" The parrot cawed.

"Mostly we fear, that means yes." Gibbs told him nervously.

"Of course it is!" He answered turning to Will he asked, "Satisfied?"

"Well you've proved their mad!" Christy exclaimed as Will nodded agreement.

A new voice spoke up, "And whats the benefit for us!" It demanded.

Jack crouched down slightly and moved along the line until he reached the end. He smiled and pulled off the man's hat. He turned out to be a she. Jack's smile grew, "Ana Maria!" she smacked, far harder than the other two Christy noted.

"I suppose you didn't disserve that one ether." Will said leaning in.

"No that one I disserved." Jack said truthfully.

He turned back to Ana and she smacked him again saying heatedly, "You stole my boat!"

Jack straitened up and said quickly, as if he feared being hit again, "Borrowed! Borrowed with out permission, but with every intention I'm brining it back to you."

"But you didn't!" She yelled raising her hand as if to strike but when Jack flinched she merely pointed a menacing finger at him.

"You'll get another one." Will said trying to help the situation.

"Another one." Jack agreed.

"A better one."

"A better one."

"That one." Christy said pointing to the Intersepter.

"What one?" Jack asked.

Christy pointed it out to him.

"That one!" He said angrily turning to face her.

She stood her ground nodding pointedly.

"Aye," Jack said grudgingly, "That one. What say you?"

"Aye!" Ana said leading the others. They all shouted Aye and headed off toward the ship. Jack grimaced looking up at the sky then walked away leaving Gibbs, Will and Christy still looking up very confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Chapter 4:_

_Silver and Gold_

The next day they reached a place called A Ship's Watery Grave. There was silence, not a regular I have nothing to talk about or say silence but an uncomfortable even reverent silence. Finally Gibbs spoke, "Many a good sailor has been lost to this place." Christy was staring off into space and Will was thinking so nether one heard his words.

"How'd Jack come by that compass?" He asked looking up at the Captain who was at the wheel a huge crooked smile on his face.

"Not a lots known about Jack Sparrow before he turned up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the island of Ilademurta. That was before I knew him, when he was Cap'n of the Black Pearl."

"What?" Christy asked now thoroughly interested.

"He failed to mention that." Will said speaking both their thoughts.

"Oh, well his crew did a mutiny to him and left him on a island to die. Now when a pirate is mutinied upon he's left with one pistol…"

"With one shot." Christy finished his sentence.

He stared at her angrily, "Sorry." She said, "Continue."

"Anyway, He was left a pistol with a single shot."

"How'd he get off the island?" Was Will's next question.

"Well, I'll tell yea." Gibbs said crouching down. Christy and Will followed suit. "He waded out into the water and he waited there three days and three nights until all manner of sea creatures were acclimated to his prescience. Then he caught a couple of sea turtles rust 'um together and made a raft.

"Sea turtles?" Christy rolling her eyes, it sounded too much like a lie from an infamous pirate to be true.

"What he use for rope?" Will inquired.

Gibbs opened his mouth thought about it and closed it again a confused look on his face.

"Human hair," Jack said from behind them, "From my back."

Christy snorted silently saying, 'You wish.'

"Mr. Turner and Miss. Swann and I are to go ashore." Jack spoke walking toward a lowering long bout.

"Cap'n," Gibbs said following him, "What if the worst happens?"

Jack look thoughtful for a second then answered saying, "Keep to the code."

Christy and Will followed Jack into the long bout as they set off. They didn't talk much as they entered the entrance to the cave. Christy stared around her she couldn't believe it! She was living her childhood and well adult dream. All her life she had wanted to live life on the sea, to meet pirates and see the world. Now was her chance, and it was even better that Lizz would soon be there to share it with her and it was even better that Will was there beside her. All around her was a legacy that was waiting for her to discover if she ever got the chance. This cave held more knowledge then she could possibly hope for.

Christy turned to Will to see his eyes widen as they met toughs of a skeleton with a sward or long dagger in his chest. "Whats the code that's to be kept to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirates code." Jack answered, "Any pirate that falls behind, is left behind."

"No hero's among thieves?" Will inquired dryly.

Jack gave him a searching look, "You know for having such a bleak out look on pirates you and," He looked at Christy, "and your friend are well on your way to becoming one; you sprung a man form jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, picked up a crew in Tortuga," He followed Will's eyes that were fixed over the edge of the boat were gold lay, "And your completely obsessed with treasure."

The boat hit land and they all got out Will saying heatedly, "That's not true! I'm not completely obsessed with treasure!"

Christy couldn't hold back a laugh.

"I'm not." He insisted.

Christy nodded still holding back laughed, "What ever you say Will." They followed Jack deeper into the cave.

"Not all gold is silver and gold mate." Jack said standing next to a natural window that looked into the main cave.

Christy and Will exchanged a look and cautiously peered over the edge. There stood Lizz in a blood red dress. Christy smiled not really paying attention to what the pirates below were saying. Lizz was safe or safe at the moment and was also living her dream as well. They why did she look unhappy? Didn't she want to meet pirates, see the world and go on adventures just as much as she did? Christy had to admit she had the better part in this story so far but still! They were away form home, out on the sea and dealing with some very will piraty pirates.

The man next to Lizz who Christy guessed was Barbossa pushed Lizz over a stone box filled with gold coins and she snapped back to reality. Will who had tried climbing out the window to get to Lizz was being dragged back by Jack who was saying, "Not yet."

"Then when?" Christy asked angrily she had the gnawing feeling that Lizz was in more danger that what she had first thought.

"Or when is it the most prophetable to you?" Will added.

Jack turned on his heel and walked back to them, "Can I ask you something? Have I ever given either of you reason not to trust me?"

Will just looked at him wile Christy opened her mouth to say yes but Jack cut her off.

"I know it must be difficult for you both, but please stay here…and …don't do anything stupid." He said slowly backing away then turning around and walking away.

Will and Christy exchanged a look, "You like that idea?" Christy asked.

"Not one bit." Will replied grabbing the ore left behind-Jack had taken the other one with him- and they went after Jack forming there own plan along the way. When they spotted him Will went up behind him and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out cold. "Sorry Jack." He said, "We're not going to be your leverage."

Christy waited behind the rock wall as Will swam silently toward the island in the middle of the cave and Lizz. She waited breathlessly for them to return. She had wanted to come along but Will had insisted one would be less likely to get cout and she had to admit he had a point wither she liked it or not.

After what seemed an eternity she was helping them ashore and they were heading back to the long boats.

"I think we should hide the ores to the other long boats." Will suggested.

"We don't have time." Christy growled as she untied their own long boat.

"No, if we do that they won't be able to start after us right away." Will insisted.

"Fine." Christy gave in, "But hurry, they could be after us already."

When Will had gone Lizz got over some of her shock, "Christy?"

"That would be me." Christy answered.

Lizz flung her hands over Christy's neck, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

Christy hugged her sister, "Your safe." _For now_ she added silently. "So tell me about life on the Pearl!"

"Oh it was terrible!" Lizz exclaimed. "The captain, Barbossa, and I had dinner and he told me about the curse he and his crew are in and…"

"Curse?" Christy interrupted.

"Yes, Christy. There undead! They can't die! They don't feel anything and there skin is…"

Christy laughed, "Very funny Lizz. Come on what did you really talk about?"

"I told you," She insisted, "There undead!"

"Who are?" Will asked as he came into view and Lizz started all over as they headed out.

"I don't know." Sighed Will after Lizz had finished her story, "I guess that would explain…" He broke off.

"Explain what?" Christy asked eagerly.

"Well when the pirates came to Port Royal I killed one of them with my ax but later I saw him again. I thought that it was the trick of the light or something, but if what Lizz says is true then it was the same one."

Christy nodded, "It sounded like a child's story to her, but what did she know about things like the undead. _They could exist…I guess_.

They reached the Intersepter. When Lizz boarded she grimaced, "Not more pirates."

"Welcome aboard Miss. Elizabeth."

"Mr. Gibbs?" Lizz asked squinting at him.

"Yep!" Christy said happily as she came up after her, "Weird isn't it?"

Lizz nodded as Will took her arm and led her below. Christy followed at a distance.

"What kind of man trades a man's life for a ship?!" Lizz demanded angrily after hearing there story as she wrapped her cut hand. This made no sense to Christy at all. She had gotten the better side of the deal but why was she acting like…well their father? Could it be that she was jealous? Christy thought that had to be it but the face Lizz had made before they had rescue her had planted the seed of doubt.

"A pirate." Will answered her, "May I?" he asked taking the bandage. As he tied it Lizz gasped, "Sorry, blacksmith hands. I know there ruff."

"Yes, I mean yes they are." Lizz said as Will continued to stroke her hand, "Don't stop." At this point Christy looked away, partly to give them privacy but more importantly to spare her self looking at the kiss that was on the way, just in case she started crying. It never came however she heard Will say, "I thought I lost it at sea." She turned back around to see Will holding the medallion looking almost remorseful. "Why did you take it?" He demanded suddenly sharp.

"Because I thought you were a pirate," Was Lizz's answer," That would have been awful." Christy looked at her sister, this isn't what Lizz was like. She looked back to all the things Lizz had done or said recently and a evil sounding voice in her asked her, is it really?

"It wasn't your blood they needed," Will was saying but his voice sounded far off in another sea, "It was my blood. The blood of a pirate."

"Will I'm so sorry." Lizz said in a sad voice and Will let his hand with the medallion slam onto the table. Lizz looked at him for a moment then left them.

"You knew this." Will spat at her.

"Hey!" Christy defended herself, "I thought you still had it, I've never seen the medallion she wore, I just know she did! I thought you still had it."

"Sorry," Will said angrily, "I just…" He trailed off and Christy finished his sentence for him,

"Don't know what to think."

They went up on deck to see that the Pearl had finally cout them.(Sorry everyone I don't remember how this part goes so I'm making it up)

"Shes gaining on us," Ana Maria was saying.

Will looked thoughtful then said, "Lighten the load."

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Get rid of anything, everything, everything that can be lost."

Gibbs smiled then yelled to the crew, "Anything that can be lost, see that its lost!"

They got rid of almost everything, when a crew member tried to get rid of the canons Will put his foot on it saying, "Were goanna need that."

After a wile the Pearl gained them again. Christy stared at the Pearl the said, "Lower the ancor on the right side."

"Hu?"

"On the starbert side!"

"Your both daft!"

"Daft like Jack. We don't have to flert with them long, just long enogh." Gibbs said beaming.

"Lower the ancor." There was a sudden jerk as the Interceptor swung around.

"Well it was a good idea, until now." Ana Maria said a little later.

Will stood up, "We must fight!"

"With what?" Ana demanded.

"Anything, everything, anything we have left!"

"It might work." Gibbs said thinking and after a short pause yelled, "Load the canons!" They stuffed anything they could into the canons wile everyone else grabbed a gun. The fight began and they were losing…badly.

"What do we do?" Marty asked.

"We give them her!" Ana said heatedly grabbing Lizz and pointing a gun to her head. Christy was about to object when Will said, "she's not who there after."

Lizz looked down her bodice whispering, "The medallion!" Will ran off to go get it. He was gone some time when an over exsited pirate came bothering Lizz. Out of nowhere Jack appeared and taped him on the shoulder, " That's not very nice." He said and Christy hit him in the head with the but of her gun so he fell over board.

Jack took Lizz aside and asked her earnestly, "Weres the medallion?" That's when Christy remembered Will. In the heat of the fighting she had totally forgotten he wasn't at her side. She ran to the entrance to below deck. The door was down.

"Will!"

"Christy?" He asked.

"Yes. I can't move it!" Christy called down to him its stuck!"

Just then Lizz came running she pushed Christy out of the way yelling "Will!"

"Elizabeth!" He called.

She tried her luck at it wile Christy stood. When she did a man grabbed her from behind. She fought and he tightened his grip on her and drug her over to the Pearl. Lizz was brought later with the rest of them and they were tied to the mast.

"If any of you as much think the word parley," One said, "I'll have your guts for garters.

Christy and Lizz looked at each other then bolted under the rope just as the Pearl blew up. Lizz stopped in her tracks and Christy ran to Barbossa intent on blowing him up just like her beloved Will had been. He caught her and held her so she had no way to escape. "You took…" Barbossa stopped, "Ah," He said looking at Lizz and he directed his words to her, "You took advantage of our hospitality last time its now fair that you return the favor." The crew ran over to her, "Now as for you, you may join them." He through Christy to them as well. She felt hands on her and she stomped on some feet, "No!"

"Barbossa! Let them go!" A voice called. Will climbed aboard and grabbed Jacks pistol that was laying on a bearl and pointed it at Barbossa.

"Whats in your head boy?" Barbossa demanded.

"The girls go free."

"You only have one shot and we cant die."

Will looked taken aback for a time then he climbed onto the railing saying, "You can't, but I can." He put the pistol to his neck. Christy and Lizz tried to get to him and stop him but The crew tightened there hold.

Barbossa looked at Will then to his crew and then back a confused look on his face,"Who are you?"

Will opened his mouth but Jack spoke first, "No one! He's no one! Some cousins of my Aunts great nephew…" He groped for some thing, "Twice removed."

Will continued loudly, "I am the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, By my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Johns Locker."

"He's the spin' image of our bootstrap come back to haunt us!" Some one exclaimed.

"Name your terms mister Turner."

"Elizabeth and Christy go free!"

"Yes we know that one, anything else." Barbossa asked in an annoyed voice.

Will looked at Jack who seemed to be trieing to get out of it unscathed. "And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed."

Barbossa took a step toward him then said evily, "Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: _**Chapter 5:**_ _**But Why is the Rum Gone?**_

"Barbossa!" Will yelled, "You swore they go free!" Lizz was standing on the plank and Christy and Jack were waiting their turns behind her.

"Don't impune me honor boy. I swore she go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa answered him while they gagged him. "But it is a shame to lose something so fine, ain't it lads?" this produced laughs from his crew as he continued, "So I'll be having that dress back." Lizz glared at him before taking off the red petti coat.

"It goes with your black heart." She shoot at him.

Barbossa smiled, "Still warm." He said and through it to his crew.

Lizz looked back at Christy who gave her a sympathetic look before one of the crew grew impatient pushed her aside saying to long and stomped his foot on the plank so Lizz fell in. Christy gave Will one last look, but didn't wait, even for someone to push her onto the plank, as a mark of rebellion she ran on and jumped off diving in. Christy found Lizz waiting for her and together they struck off for the far off island.

"I hope Will is going to be alright." Lizz fretted.

Christy felt the same but put on a brave face, "He's strong, he'll make it." _I hope, _she added silently. She tried to distract Lizz and herself, "so tell me, what has life been like on the _Pearl_?"

Lizz laughed, not happily, and launched into her story. "…and that's when you came in." Lizz ended when they where almost to land.

"Wow." Christy said, "I'm not surprised, but I definitely got the better deal."

"I don't know." Lizz said, "It sounded like you had a pretty hard time of it yourself. I mean Jack's nice but he's a womanizer."

Christy had to laugh at that, it was so obvious! "Well duh, he is a pirate." She told her sister, "Mostly it was a laugh when he tried stuff on me."

Lizz stared at her in horror making Christy roll her eyes, "Honestly Lizz, loosen up! I can handle him, he's not a crazy pirate out for my blood." When Lizz still didn't look convinced she rolled her eyes, "Think what you might, but  
I can handle him on my own. I'm not a helpless woman who knows nothing about defence." They had reached land Jack right behind them.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." He said dejectedly. He turned walking deeper into the island, Christy and Lizz followed him arguing with him to come up with a plan of escape.

"We have to save Will!" Lizz exclaimed.

"To what point and perpous little missy?" Jack demanded losing his temper. "Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodes, unlikely, then young William will be dead long before you can reach him."

"Who said I was going too?" She whispered and Christy rolled her eyes,

"How'd you escape last time?"

Jack looked at her long and hard and he seemed to be fighting with something in his mind then finally he said, "Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, alright!" And he pulled up a trap door, "Last time," He went down the hatch, "Rum barters used this island as a cash register and I was able to barter a passage off. By the look of things they've long been out of business…probably having your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

Lizz who had been staring at him when he went down and then came back up asked angrily, "That's it then? Grand adventure of the infomas Captain Jack Sparrow, you spent three days-lying on a beach-drinking rum." She said each word with venom but Jack didn't even flinch. He smiled and held out a bottle to her,

"Welcome to the Caribbean love."

Lizz looked like she was going to kill him as he handed Christy a bottle as well and walked away.

"Well this is grate!" Lizz burst out angrily.

"No it was funny." Christy stated. It was true, the whole conversation she had been laughing silently in the background.

"Christy please," her sister pleaded, "Its not funny, we'll never get out of here!"

Christy smiled grabbed her arm before she did anything rash and whispered her plan to get him drunk as a skunk…

That night Christy along with Lizz who was teasing Jack were dancing around the fire drunkenly singing "A Pirates Life for Me!"

"I love this song!" Jack exclaimed falling down and pulled Lizz down with him. This was Christy's cue to stay away; she sat down out of the light of the fire.

"To freedom." She heard Lizz say.

"To the _Pearl_." Jack answered. He chugged the rest of his rum and lay down with a thump. Christy got up and went over to Lizz.

"Is he out?"

"As out as he'll ever be." Lizz answered, "Lets get going." They spent the rest of the night keeping a huge bonfire going. Jack woke some time after dawn, most likely because of the smell of smoke that the wind was now blowing his way.

"Wha-what are you doing? No! No good! Stop!" He yelled at them, "What are you doing? Your burning all the food, the shade…the rum!"

"Yes the rum is gone." Lizz said

"Wh-why is the rum gone?!"

"One! Because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into compleate scoundrels and two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The _entire _royal navy is out looking for us. Do you really think they'll miss it?" She asked in a snooty voice that made even Christy uncomfortable. She sat down next to Christy, "Just wait Jack Sparrow. Give it one hour, maybe two and you'll see white sails on that horizon."

Jack pulled out his pistol looked like he was going to shoot her then angrily stuffed it back in his belt and stocked off angrily.

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked two crew men. He was in a cell opposite the _Pearl_'s crew and there were two pirates mopping the floor between them.

"Old Bootstrap? Yeah, I knew him." The more plump of the two answered.

"Stupid bliter."

"Good man." Gibbs added.

They glared at him then continued, "Bootstrap was never okay with what we did to Sparrow, said we disserved to be cursed…and remain cursed."

"Tell him what Barbossa said."

"I'm telling the story! Well that didn't set well with the Captain."

"Didn't set well with the captain at all." The second echoed.

"And you know what he did? He strapped a canon to Bootstraps bootstraps and sent him to a smoldern black oblivian Davy Johns locker. Corse it was only after that we found out we need his blood the brake the curse."

"I guess that's what you call ironic."

Barbossa came down and through some keys at them, "Bring him." He barked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_Chapter 6:_

_I'll Teach You the Meaning of Pain_

"But we have to save Will!" Lizz was telling their father.

"No!" He exclaimed, "Your both safe, we will not go gallivanting after pirates. We will return to Port Royal, immediately."

"I must protest!"

"You know," Jack said thoughtfully, "It's highly unlikely that she'd make good time, but, Ildsa Dem Werta, the last _real _pirates in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" He asked sticking his face into James's.

"By remembering I serve others Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." He said with an air of superiority about him.

Christy shook her head wondering if it was time for her to step in when Lizz walked over to James and started pleading with him. "Please James, please do this for me. As…as a wedding present."

They all stared at her speechless until the governor spoke. "Elizabeth are you excepting the Commodore's proposal?"

Lizz hesitated then answered, "Yes…yes I am."

"A Wedding, I weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack said leaning on his guards in his drunken way. Christy stifled a laugh wile everyone else stared at him. "I know, clap him in irons…right?" He asked holding out his hands.

"Mr. Sparrow you will accompany these fine men and give them a baring to Ila Dem Werta. Then you will show all signs of the phrase silent as the grave. Do I make myself clear?"

Jack grimaced at him, "Inescapably."

6666666666666666

Later that night Christy and Lizz were put into the cabin with guards on either side of the door.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!"

Christy rolled her eyes, "Well at least its easer to escape this way to help."

Lizz shook her head like a mother to a child who had told her something ridiculous as Christy began to tie some cloth together. "Christy, you're not taking this seriously! This isn't one of our childish games we used to play as kids. This is real, we're in real danger!"

Christy stopped working and looked at her sister her face very serious, "Lizz this is a game in every sense of the word, a game of guts. Yes its dangerous but, so is life itself. This is what we've always dreamed about! What happened to, 'we think it would be exciting to meet a pirate!'"

"Christy." Lizz looked shocked, "You can't be serious. Why can't you get your head out of the clouds and listen to truth!?"

"If this isn't truth, then what is?" Christy wondered. "Lizz, truth is not always clear. It's not always in front of your nose. In this case it is!" The sisters were both mad now.

"This is not…uh, you wouldn't understand!" Lizz stormed.

Christy stood blue eyes shinning like ice, "Lizz, what is this? I thought we were best friends! I thought that you of all people would be the one who stuck by me in this. Not turn your back on me as if our friendship never was. Obviously I was wrong about you. About what was important to you."

Lizz stared at her, Christy had never spoken to her that way and Christy could see the fire of anger behind her sister's brown eyes burn brighter. "Wrong about me? I was wrong about you; you care nothing for family or me. All you want is adventure, adventure and more adventure."

"If that's what you think you don't know me at all." Christy spat. "I care more than you could ever know," She said trying to control her voice, "When you were captured did I sit at home, knit and wonder ' When is my dear sister coming home?' No! I came after you and did my part to rescue you! Now the time comes to save another friend, not to mention a man who loves you, and you accuse me of not caring? He risked his life for you, we all did. Is this your thanks? If it is I don't want it." Christy put the makeshift ladder out the back window, "Come if you care, if not, don't bother." She climbed out seething.

Christy plunged into the icy cold water and swam to the _Pearl_. She swam fast but let the cold, soothing water clear her head. Soon after jumping in she heard a small splash behind her and a squeak making Christy roll her eyes, Lizz could do what she wanted as long as she didn't cross her again to day. It was not the day to do it. Will needed her and her skill if he wanted to survive. Who knew whose side Jack was on, it seemed as if every time you turned around it changed his only true hope was she… and Lizz, if she showed up.

She sighed; Lizz was not the sister she had thought she was. Christy thought that she too wanted adventure and excitement, more than to sit down and watch the world go by. Now she realized that Lizz was always uptight, didn't care to really be outside all she wanted was to be safe at home with some nice man to protect her. A thought struck her like a lightning bolt, "If Lizz thinks that Will is that man who would stay at home with her and protect her day by day, never returning to the sea, she's wrong" Christy knew Will better than anyone else and she knew Will loved the sea as much as she did and didn't want to be stuck at home watching the world pass by without him. He was smarter than that.

Soon she reached the _Pearl _and climbed silently aboard. She hid behind some boxes as something hit the water and footsteps from the deck. Had Lizz followed only to be caught and thorough over board…or worse killed. Christy was mad at her sister at the moment but that didn't mean she wanted to see her dead. The footsteps stopped and she ran out from her hiding place and unlocked the cell door that held Jacks crew and dashed back to the deck with them on her heals. They pushed a few of the Pearl's crew overboard. Christy dashed to the long boat and noticed Lizz follow her. But the momentary happiness that flooded her when she said, "Will is in that cave and we must save him." _That was not a bad thing _Christy reflected, _but if you only take action because someone told you to, or because you feel pressured then what have you really gained?_ The crew move hadn't moved and Lizz looked back, Christy mirrored her.

"We've got the Pearl." Gibbs said shrugging. "And there's the code to consider."

"The code." Lizz said angrily, "Come on your pirates! Hang the code and hang the rules," out of desperation she added, "There more like guidelines anyway!" Still no one moved so She and Christy set off alone. They didn't speck much, infact the only thing said the whole trip was by Lizz who said, "Bloody pirates." Nether talked or looked at each other, but sat in silence rowing.

When they reached the shore Christy jumped out not waiting to see if Lizz was following and hurried to were she could here fighting. Will was fighting a losing battle agenst some undead pirates. Christy smiled for a moment, seeing him fight so bravely with very little chance of survival made her so proud of him, and then she drew her sward and joined him.

Will gave her a radiant smile, "Nice to see a friendly face around here."

"No surprise here." She said back as they fought back to back there moves matched evenly. This only lasted a short time until Christy was thrown aside and a pirate grabbed Will, "I'll teach you the meaning of pain."

"Like pain?" Lizz asked. She had snuck up behind them and hit the pirate over the head with a long metal bar, "Try wearing a corset."

"Elizabeth." Will said smiling. When the light in Will's eyes fell apon Lizz Christy felt a bolt of pain hit her heart. It wasn't physical pain , per say, More the pain of realizing that the love she had for him would never truly be reflected back to her. She was doomed to watch his love with Lizz from afar and love him more and more but never having his love.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Lizz was asking Will.

"At the moment?" Will wondered back at her.

A wile afterwards all the pirates that were left to guard Will were out of the way except Barbossa. Jack fought him as the to immortals, Christy noticed Jack had also grabbed a coin, battled on and on. Jack threw his coin, after putting some of his own blood on it, to Will who was at the chest of Cortez. Will cut his own hand as Barbossa pointed his pistol at Lizz and a gun shot sounded.

Christy looked around, but no one fell to the ground dead. Barbossa whipped his head around to look at Jack, "Ten years ye carry that pistol and now ye waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it." Will called. You could see the comprehension increasing on Barbossa's face as he put the picture before him to together, the bloody knife in one hand of Will's hand and the medallion's dropping into the chest from the other. He dropped his pistol and opened his vest in time to see a red flower blossoming from his heart down his shirt.

"I feel…cold."

Christy smiled it was over, they had won. Will walked over to Lizz and spoke to her but it lasted a very short time, seeing as Lizz walked away. A faint hope burst into Christy's heart, maybe there future was not lost after all. She walked over to him as Jack came over looking like a king gone senile. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment." He said pointing after Lizz, "That was it." There was a short pause then, "Now, I would be much inclined if you dropped me off at my ship." He said walking off. Christy and Will exchanged a glance then set off after him side by side.

In the long boat headed back to the _Dauntless _they sat in a uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry Jack." Lizz said and truly looking it. They were not taking him to his ship as he had hopped but to the _Dauntless_ with the rest of the pirates.

Christy still didn't understand why they couldn't just take him to the _Pearl_ and say he escaped or something, but said nothing. She had done everything in her power for Will and yet he still turned to her with a blind eye. How much more did she have to do to get him to pay attention to her? _Should I just give up? Was I wrong to believe that our love would become something special? _ Christy couldn't suppress a sigh. Jack gave her a look then looked at Will and back. He smiled at her with a knowing look in his eye. "Wait for the opportune moment." Jack whispered in her ear. Christy looked at him, how much did he know and how much had he guessed?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

_Chapter 7:_

_The Opportune Moment_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Will asked Christy as the waited on the edge of the crowed as people waited to see Captain Jack Sparrow hung.

Christy gave him a look, "I've been with you this far, do you really think I'll abandon you now? No I'm with you all the way."

Will smiled at her, "I knew I could count on you." Their eyes met and somehow Christy knew that this was her chance to show Will how she felt. He shook his head to clear it. "Alright let go." He walked toward the gallows and Christy followed, but half way toward the gallows he changed direction toward Lizz, the Governor and James. _What's he doing? _"Governor_, _Commendor_…_Elizabeth," Will said turning to her a look of deep passion in his eyes, "I should have told you every day sense I met you, I love you." He held her gaze for a moment then headed back toward the gallows. Christy stared after him for a moment confused and hurt. But Jack's time was running out and Lizz was still engaged to James who was glaring after Will. She followed still thinking.

They tried to move faster as the executioner moved his hand to the leaver, but they were moving to slowly. "Will." Christy said urgently.

He gave her a look then yelled to the crowed "Move!" He herald his sward so when Jack's feet hit open air he had the sward to balance on. They ran up the steps and attacked to executioner to keep him busy. Will ducked as an ax came for his head and it cut though the rope holding Jack. Christy and Will exchanged a glance smiled then flipped off the platform and joined Jack on the ground. Christy held soldiers off with her sward wile Jack and Will made do with the rope. Soon however they were out numbered.

Christy ran her sward around the circle of guns, Jack trying to keep behind her at all times. James stepped in front of them he had a strange look of sadness in his eyes when he looked at her but it turned to anger as they fell onto Will. "I thought we might have to deal with some ill conceived escape attempt, but not from you two." James said.

Her father stepped forward angrily to join him, "On our journey back to Port Royal I granted you clemency, and this is how you repay me?" He demanded, "By throwing in your lot with him? How could you, Christy! He's a Pirate!"

"And a good man." Christy reminded him.

"If all we've accomplished here is that the hanged man will receive two boots instead of one, then my conscience will be clear." Will added.

"You forget your place-Turner." James spat at him.

Will looked steadily back his eyes holding a sad lustful look as he looked over James shoulder at Lizz, "Its right here between you and Jack."

Lizz opened her mouth,_ No!_ Christy thought, "As Is mine." Lizz said moving through the circle and taking Will's arm. Christy closed her eyes for a moment in a sad frustration.

"Elizabeth?" Their father said surprised.

_Figures,_ Christy thought rolling her eyes.

"Put the guns down. I said Put them down!" the soldiers reluctantly put there rifles down still glaring at them.

Jack relaxed and stepped put from behind Christy. "Well I'm feeling very good about this." He went up to the Governor, " I think we've all reached a very special place, physically, mentally, spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically…" He walked over to James, " I want you to know I was rooting for you…know that." Next he went to Lizz, "Elizabeth, it never have worked between us, darling." Lizz made a face as he walked away then turned back. "Will…Nice hat." He ran to the railing the soldiers followed, "Gentleman this is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack…" He fell over into the ocean.

"Idiot." Someone said, "He has nowhere to go but back to the nuse." Just then the _Pearl_ came out from behind a bolder. James hung his head for a moment then walked away calling, "Mr. Turner!"

Elizabeth grabbed his arm but he soothed her by saying, "I will take the consequences of my actions." He walked to James. Christy watched battling with feelings of hate, anger and loss.

"This is a good sward." James told him, "I expect the man who made it to put that same care and consideration into every aspect of his life."

Will smiled slightly, "Thank you."

James smiled slightly and walked away. "Commendor!" Someone called, "What about Sparrow?"

James shook his head, "I think we can afford to give him one days head start." He walked away and the govoner turned to Lizz

"This is your choice, is it?"

"It is." Lizz told him in an almost regretful voice.

"He is a blacksmith you know."

"No." Lizz said smiling, "He's a pirate." She took his hat off and they kissed.

Christy slid down a sheltered part of the wall so no one would see her crying. "I heard your soul," she sang softly, "from the depths of the sea. It called my name and caressed my heart, showed me what love can mean. Don't let go, hold me tell we die don't let go hold me close to you, please-please don't let me go…" Everyone had left and Christy stood, she had made up her mind. She ran home to grab a few essentials and then headed for the docks.

Christy smiled when she noticed a familiar ship docked there. She went up the ramp, "How'd you know?" She asked Jack.

He gave her one of his famous grins, "Because I noticed a familiar spirit of adventure and freedom in you."

Christy rolled her eyes and boarded looking for adventure.


End file.
